Vehicle jacks are well-known and have been available in the marketplace for some time. A number of types of vehicle jacks are in existence, including screw jacks, hydraulic jacks, lever jacks, high lift jacks and pantograph jacks (scissor jacks). Typically, vehicle jacks are used to raise a vehicle (or at least a portion of a vehicle) off the ground such that a tyre may be changed.
Existing vehicle jacks are usually of complex constructions, having a lot of moving parts to be able to adequately jack up a vehicle. A problem with existing vehicle jacks is that substantial manual labour is required to jack up a vehicle. Typically, vehicle jacks are designed to be, stable at all times during use, in order to prevent injury or death to a person working on a raised vehicle should the jack give way. Thus, vehicle jacks are generally designed to resist tipping.
Another disadvantage with a majority of existing jacks is that they are vehicle-specific, that is, they are limited in application to a specific make or model of vehicles only and they are not designed to be used on other makes or models of vehicle.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a vehicle jack which overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages or problems described above, or which at least provides the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.
It will be clearly understood that any reference herein to background material or information, or to a prior publication, does not constitute an admission that any material, information or publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, or is otherwise admissible prior art, whether in Australia or in any other country.